1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose fitting and a process for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hose fitting illustrated in FIG. 20 is known as a conventional fitting.
The conventional hose fitting comprises a hose fitting body 1' and a nipple 2'. The hose fitting body 1' is composed of a head portion 11' having a through hole 111' into which a bolt is to be inserted, a base portion 12' continuing from the head portion 11', and a cylindrical sleeve 13' continuing from the base portion 12'. The nipple 2' is fixed integrally on the bottom surface of the sleeve 13'. The sleeve 13' is formed coaxially with the nipple 2', and is caulked to fix a hose 9 after inserting the hose 9 into the nipple 2'. Further, a fluid delivery hole 211' of the nipple 2' is connected to a fluid delivery hole 121' of the base portion 12'.
In the conventional hose fitting, as shown in FIG. 20, the cross-sectional area of fluid delivery hole 121' of the base portion 12' continuing from the head portion 11' has the equal cross-sectional area to that of the fluid delivery hole 211' of the nipple 2'.
A machining process, in which a prescribed raw material is machined to a hose fitting, has been known as a process for manufacturing the conventional hose fitting.